DESCRIPTION: The progress in tactile aids may well be limited by current tactor technology. The proposed roto-oscillating tactor is a novel vibro-tactile transducer for hearing impaired persons. The actuator of the tactor is a motor, roto-oscillating typically by an angle of +/- 7.5 0. The basic component of the tactor is a crown transmission made of flat-spring vanes cantilevered to the rotor. Because the vanes flex, the resulting vane motion at the point of contact with the skin is quite different from the rotor. Tangential deflection is substantially reduced and a normal component is added, thus producing both stroke and poke skin excitation. This produces a unique stimulation mode that probably activates a larger population of cutaneous skin receptors by virtue of inclusion of compression, tension as well as indentation of the skin, all within a single stroke. The crown transmission also acts as mechanical motion transformers between the rotor and the skin. Combined with the motor design a very efficient transfer of electrical energy to tactile stimulation is achieved.